


"Happy Birthday, Mr. President"

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pavo the kitten, Peter spoils Stiles, Stiles would make an excellent Marilyn Monroe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter does not like celebrating his birthday, or at least he did not like entertaining the notion of it until Stiles came along. If he can take his birthday as an extra excuse to spoil the boy, well then, he won't say no to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Happy Birthday, Mr. President"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladypigswagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypigswagon/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Lady! *hands you some cake!*

“Happy birthday, Mr. President.” Stiles crooned as he swayed in front of Peter.

Peter huffed and rolled his eyes but beckoned Stiles over nonetheless. “Do shut up.” He laughed at Stiles’ offended look but made sure to kiss away the look once Stiles was seated comfortably on his lap.

“Well grumpy, since you won’t let me do a sexy strip tease for you, and I’ll have you know my Marilyn Monroe is fucking spot on, then what else would you have me do?” Stiles asked with a pout. 

Peter could not help but smile fondly at his younger lover, the man really was spoiled. Imagine the sauciness of pouting over something when it’s not even his birthday, Peter would absolutely tell anyone who asked that he is way too lenient with the younger man.

“Well, sweetheart, I was thinking I wanted to go see Deaton.”

Stiles pushed away from where he had been snuggled up into Peter’s neck and gave the older man a disgruntled look. “Deaton.”

Peter hummed and waited, keeping his grin carefully hidden. In the game of patience he certainly had more than Stiles, who was currently squirming as he waited for Peter to explain why.

“Yes, now up you get Ms. Monroe.” Peter grinned at Stiles as he helped the younger man to his feet.

The sight of Stiles in one of his own tight cardigan, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination as it showed all, had Peter slightly regretting his plans. He would not be swayed though as the sooner they went out the sooner they could come back home for other delights.

Peter leaned forward and sighed in appreciation at the resounding smack that reverberated around the room as Peter landed a hit to Stiles’ bare ass. Stiles squawked with outrage before sticking his tongue out at Peter.

“Move along now, get dressed now.” Peter shooed Stiles away.

Stiles pouted even more. “But sexy times! Come on, Peter!”

Peter growled. Normally defiance in Stiles led Peter to pinning the younger man down to the nearest surface and wringing orgasm after orgasm out of him until Stiles was nothing but putty in his hands, but they did not have time for that right now.

“Get your impertinent ass dressed now, Stiles.” Peter said sternly, raising a brow as Stiles continued to stand in front of him with his arms crossed. “I promise to fuck you into the bed, _later_.” Peter stressed the last word, rolling his eyes again as that finally got a response out of Stiles.

The younger man flounced out of the room and it was extremely hard for Peter to tear his eyes away from the little jiggling of Stiles’ pert ass. He had plans for that ass but _not right now_.

If Peter were not so set in spoiling Stiles even more today than they definitely would not be leaving the house.

“So, why Deaton’s?” Stiles asked once they were in the car. Peter was proud that he had even managed that long without asking the question.

“You’ll see when we get there.” Peter answered, eyes on the road. He could feel the glare Stiles was sending him and he knew if he looked over that he would burst out laughing at the most likely annoyed face Stiles would be sporting.

Stiles humphed and crossed his arms. Peter finally let his grin out, unable any longer to hold back.

“Seriously, one would think it was _your_ birthday today with the way you’re carrying on.” Peter said without any inflection.

Stiles cursed before turning fully to look at Peter. He reached out a hand and laid it on Peter’s thigh. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“For being a little shit.”

Peter finally spared a moment to wink over at Stiles before responding. “Too right. Now shut up and sit tight. We’re almost there.”

The rest of the ride was spent listening to the classical station and enjoying the wind blowing in their hair as they had the windows down. The closer they got to the vet’s clinic, the more Stiles’ fidgeting became apparent.

Peter would be lying if he said he was not excited for the surprise that Stiles was about to get.

When he had the car parked Stiles hopped out and bounced on his feet. He waited with barely concealed patience for Peter to turn the car off and slowly get out of the car.

The younger man brought his arms up with his palms up, turning this way and that as if to say ‘ _Well, we’re here. Are you finally going to tell me what we’re doing?_ ’. 

Peter tutted Stiles before motioning the younger man to precede him into the clinic. Stiles made a show of turning to the clinic and marching up to the doors before whipping the door open and stomping inside.

Peter waited a beat.

A loud squeal broke the silence and Peter smiled, love blooming in his chest as Stiles burst back out the doors with a wide smile gracing his face.

Stiles was panting and hanging onto the door as he shouted at Peter. “Really?”

Peter nodded with a small smile of his own. “Really really.” 

Stiles tripped his way out of the door and sprinted towards Peter, launching himself into the air. Peter would never get over the trust the younger man continued to show him, even something so little as knowing Peter would catch him no matter what.

Peter laughed as Stiles’ arms wrapped around him as Stiles peppered kisses over every inch of skin available to him.

“The only condition is that I get to name it.” Peter said in between kissing Stiles back once their lips met.

“Of course, of course.” Stiles leaned back to look Peter in the eye. “It is your birthday after all.”

Peter barked out a laugh as he carried Stiles back into the clinic. “Oh, so you _do_ remember. With your antics I was sure you’d forgot.” 

Stiles grumbled something unintelligible before kissing Peter one last time as Peter put him back onto his own feet. 

Deaton was nowhere to be seen but Peter had no trouble finding what they had come for, and not only because Stiles made a beeline for the back room. He walked into the room to find Stiles already on his knees before the cage holding the kittens.

Stiles already had the door open and was cooing over the litter of kittens. They were finally old enough to be adopted out and the moment Peter had overheard Scott and Deaton talking about the kittens at the last pack barbecue, he had known exactly what he was going to get for his birthday.

Peter stood back and watched as Stiles fussed over all the kittens, taking special note of the little orange fluffball that Stiles could not seem to stop going back to. That was to be the newest addition to their house then.

Getting the new kitten home took less effort than Peter had been expecting but was infinitely more expensive than he had planned for. He could not even blame Stiles for it either, as he had been the one to insist on the best of everything for their kitten.

A kitten which he had named Pavo. Naming the kitten Peter would have been a little pretentious, even for his own standards.

(Only in the depths of his mind would Peter admit that he had been very tempted anyway.)

Peter set about putting away the cat food and arranging the cat bed and tree to his liking while Stiles snuggled with Pavo on the couch. The sight made his heart beat just a little bit faster.

This was why he even deigned to celebrate his birthday, because it made Stiles happy. Before Stiles had entered his life, Peter’s birthday was something he made sure no one knew about as he only had bad memories from younger years.

Now it was something to look forward to as it gave Peter another excuse to spoil the younger man who had brought nothing but happiness into his life - well that and frustration, annoyance, and sex, lots and lots of gloriously raunchy sex.

“Peter.” Stiles called him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Yes dear?” Peter replied fondly.

“Come here, we need to take some selfies with Pavo.” Stiles beckoned with one hand while holding Pavo close to his chest with the other.

The kitten was snoozing away in the warm embrace of the younger man and Peter did indeed want to capture this moment forever. He pulled out his phone and snapped a few shots of Stiles and the kitten before finally making his way over and sitting gently beside the two.

Stiles promptly moved himself onto Peter’s lap and snuggled in close, laying a sloppy kiss to Peter’s cheek for the first picture. 

The next dozen pictures were an array of smiles, silly faces, and the kitten squished between their grinning faces.

Peter’s favourite picture was definitely the last one he managed to take before Stiles pulled him in for some drugging kisses.

It was of Stiles gazing down fondly at the kitten and Peter in turn gazing lovingly at Stiles. Peter saved it as his background before tossing his phone onto the coffee table.

Now that Peter had given Stiles his gift it was time for Peter to claim his own.

“I do believe you should put Pavo in his bed, Ms. Monroe.” Peter whispered into Stiles’ ear.

Watching Stiles’ eyes light up had Peter hardening in his jeans and he arranged himself on the couch to await the show.

As far as birthdays went, this one was definitely one of the best ones, and Peter had no problem giving himself over selfishly to carnal satisfaction.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> \- M


End file.
